Blanket cylinders used in lithographic presses can be cleaned in a variety of ways such as by stationary and/or rotating brushes or by use of cloth wound on a cloth supply roll which is unwound from the cloth supply roll by a take-up roll wherein the cloth is engaged with the blanket cylinder located between the cloth supply and take-up rollers. For a general description of an automatic blanket cylinder reference is made to MacPhee et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,361 issued Aug. 17, 1982 which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention relates to an improvement thereof.